da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Hannelore Averos
Appearance Hannelore stands at a rather awkward four foot eleven inches, making her one of the shortest Sisters in the service of The Circle’s Chantry. At least though she was “blessed” with a figure that appears to be proportional to her height, at least if asked that is what she would claim. To put it politely the Sister seems to have been born with a rather boyish figure; a flat chest and little to no evidence of child bearing hips. Such a lack of curves and soft shape does make her robe appear to be slightly too large, though she honestly doesn’t mind it. It keeps the pervy eyes of her fellow Templars and those of the precocious apprentices focused on some of the more "gifted" initiates. In keeping with her simple Chantry role Hannelore’s hair is often kept pulled back in a hap hazardous low pony tail. It serves to simply to keep her deep espresso hued locks out of her way during worship and other duties. To seemingly match her dark hair the young woman has a set of matching near black eyes, something that wouldn’t stand out of the ordinary in her hometown of Tantervale. Her skin has olive undertones, and cursed with a rather large abundance of freckles. Personality Hannelore is at her core a sweet and loving person. Though she believes reverently in the Chant of Light she also believes that everyone, mages included, deserves mercy. Biography Hannelore was born to a single mother in the city of Tantervale. Being unable to care for the baby girl on her own she was given up to the chantry at a mere few days old. It would be the Sisters and Mothers of Tantervale’s Chantry that would be tasked with raising her into the gentle, loving woman that she grew up to be. Though if you would have asked any of her foster mothers they would have been surprised that the source of many years of exasperation would have continued on to become a Sister herself. No one ever said raising a young girl was easy – but at least something apparently went right with Hannelore. After several years of living amongst her “family” it would be decided that Hannelore would be sent to serve at Kirkwall’s Chantry. Something in regards to need fresher, young blood to serve the ever growing flock of Kirkwall’s devoted. Though some secretly believed that a fifteen year-old Hannelore was just becoming too much of a peace loving issue for the older Mothers to handle. Upon her arrival in Kirkwall Hannelore was shocked at the sheer size of the city, though it wasn’t to say Tantervale itself wasn’t a large one, she just never really had the pleasure of exploring her birth city very much. It would take some time for the young initiate to accept Kirkwall’s “unique” architecture, though eventually she did manage to mentally block out most of the abhorrent reminders of the city’s past. Two years into her service at The Chantry Hannelore, now seventeen, had requested to be transferred to The Circle. This decision had confused the Mother in charge of her studies. Her argument, or rather reasoning, behind the request was simple – That all of the Maker’s Children deserve his blessing. Mages included. It would take a combination of debating, begging, and downright pleading to finally convince her superiors to allow the transfer. From that point on Hannelore has served The Circle’s Chantry to the best of her ability, even if that sometimes means being the target of more than one mage’s pranks. At least she learned to never accept water from a mage without triple checking that they didn’t spike with a hefty dose of Aqua Magus. Timeline Relationships Category:Inactive Characters